Pit's Holidays
by TheIcarusWriter234
Summary: Our favorite angel is celebrating the holidays; from being Cupid on Valentines Day to kissing under the mistletoe. Alongside Viridi and Palutena, these three will bring holiday spirits to Skyworld! The fourth wall is near to non-existance here, and there is no limit when it comes to celebrating the holidays. NONE. (Only slight PitxViridi, except for Ch. 4's date scene)
1. Valentines Day

**Hey guys! It's me… I know I haven't been updating for a while, I was busy with school (Homework, Tests, Studying) so I didn't have time to write and even if I did, I lost inspiration so I will be discontinuing "Pokemon Heartless-Gold" and for "Steve's Adventure" I'll do the same. I'm going to stick with Kid Icarus for the meanwhile. Anyways, here's my newest story! Pit's Holidays! Take it away Pit!**

**Pit: TheIcarusWriter234 does not own the Kid Icarus franchise nor its characters.**

**Valentines Day,**

I was sleeping in my warm and soft bed, my blanket like a sheet of clouds, the warmth traveled throughout my body. I was dreaming the same thing as usual, that I could fly. That my stupid wings worked and that I could soar through the sky by myself. Without help from Palutena or Viridi. Today was supposed to be my day off, ever since I killed Hades things has been peaceful around here.

"Pit, wake up." Palutena's voice chimes into my dreams. I opened my eyes lazily, barely showing the blue of my irises. I groaned and snuggled against the white blanket.

"Five more minutes…" I had to stay up late last night on patrol, not to mention training the Centurions for hours on end.

"Viridi… It's your turn." All I heard was a small giggle from Palutena and what happened next blew out my eardrums.

"GET UP PIT! BEFORE I MAKE YOU GET UP OFF OF YOUR LAZY ASS!" Viridi's voice echoed through the temple and that could only mean one thing, she was in the temple. I yawned and stretched my arms out, I quickly changed into my "uniform" and brushed my teeth. After flossing and using mouthwash, I went to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good Morning Pit."

"Hey there Pit, hope I didn't make you go deaf." I stared at Viridi blankly, she really did make go somewhat deaf. All I could hear was the muffled sounds of their voices. I rubbed my eyes and sat down at the table.

"Hey Pit… Do you know what day today is?" Palutena was making pancakes and Viridi was sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I turned my head over to Palutena, I could barely hear anything. Viridi clapped her hands together next to my head and I didn't flinch.

"Wow, I really did make him go deaf." Palutena put the pancakes on three different plates and handed each of us a plate.

"Maybe you should sign up for that anger management class I recommended to you earlier." All I could see was their mouths moving… I ate the pancakes and cleaned up without asking, considering that I can't hear their responses.

"Well… Going back to my question earlier, today's Valentines Day and we need someone to be Cupid. Someone with wings." Not knowing what I had just agreed to, I just said, "Sure thing!" My hearing was slowly coming back now, and the first thing I heard was:

"Great, it's settled. Pit will be Cupid for the day." I froze in my tracks and dropped a plate… Did I just agree to be Cupid? I turned around slowly, Viridi was holding a diaper and Palutena with an Angel Bow. Both of them with a smirk on their faces.

"No way! I was deaf, I didn't know what you asked."

"But you said yes, so you'll be Cupid." Viridi chimed in,

"Please Pit? You are the only one who can be Cupid!"

"What about Pittoo?" The two goddesses looked at me like I was crazy. A black-winged angel with a temper being put in a diaper and gets to shoot arrows at everybody for a day? I really need to get more sleep.

"Okay, maybe not Pittoo but why do you need a Cupid?" Palutena sighed,

"Pit, today is a day of love. Your job is to shoot these arrows of love at the Centurions so that they can find happiness and find someone to love."

"What Palutena is basically saying. You make them fall in love with each other so they can have babies and grow her army." Palutena shot Viridi in the head with a Palutena Bow.

"Don't worry about Viridi, she's a goddess so she'll heal from the wound quickly. But please Pit? The Centurions are getting lonely and they aren't that good at socializing..." I tried to argue but so for my argument led to a Viridi "dead" on the floor and Palutena doing a puppy-dog face. I sighed and snatched the two items from their hands.

"Fine, I'll be Cupid." I stormed into my room and changed into this "outfit". I came out only wearing a VERY secure diaper **(Sorry fangirls)** and the bow on my back. Viridi whistled and Palutena laughed.

I was wearing only a diaper and my hair was still the same. I removed my crown as well, with Palutena saying that without the crown I look more like Cupid. My chest was revealed and showed off my small muscles, it also showed off my rather skinny limbs and to top it off… I had no hair anywhere but on my head.

"This is really embarrassing… Can I please get something else to wear? At least a toga or something?" Both shook their heads and opened the window,

"Now fly diaper boy!" Viridi shouted as she pushed me out of the window, now all of Skyworld could see me. Two Centurions flew back and laughed.

"Nice outfit Captain!" I gave a quick scowl and returned to my smile. _"Well, looks like they won't get laid anytime soon. So who should be my first target…" _I gave up on deciding and decided to shoot everyone I see. While singing a song.

"Skyworld's bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down! Skyworld bridge is falling down, my fair goddess!" The reason I'm singing this? Well I missed a Centurion and hit the support beam of the bridge, now it's falling down onto the surface… Oh well. I was done and returned to the temple. I snuck into my room spy style. I reached the temple's doors and climbed into the air ducts, made my way to above the dining table, and crawled out landing on the table.

"Palutena! Viridi! I'm done!" I got no response, instead I found a box of chocolates on the counter. I looked at the clock, I wasn't even gone for an hour. I walked over to the box and it said, "To Pit, From Viridi" on it. I opened the box and found a picture of me in a diaper from earlier today and a note.

"Dear Pit,

If you are reading this, you either finished

or gave up early. Palutena and I really

appreciate you for always being a good

angel. I know it might of been hell, but

hey, you killed the Lord of the Underworld!

So this wasn't so bad after all!

Love, Viridi

(P.S. Look behind you)"

I finished reading the note and turned around, I saw Viridi and Palutena behind me with Palutena sitting at the table. Viridi gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then grabbed my nose violently.

"Mention this to anyone other than the 3 of us and you are dead." I saluted her and she let go, allowing me to breath again. I smiled and ate threw a piece of chocolate to each of them,

"Cheers." I held up my piece and ate it whole. I love sweets, but sweets from goddesses are always the best.

"Also Pit, you're going to have to help rebuild that bridge you destroyed." Palutena said calmly.

**So, what do you think? Pit is going to be the main character of course with Palutena being a motherly like figure and Viridi being a love interest (A small one, the main focus is how Pit spend the holidays). Please review and tell me what holiday you want to do next! (Try to make it one that people in the U.S. celebrate.)**


	2. Easter

**Since I have nothing else to do, here's another chapter… Take it away Pitty-Pat!**

**Pit: TheIcarusWriter234 does not own the Kid Icarus franchise and its characters, nor will he ever.**

**TIW234: Woah! Never is a strong word…**

**Pit: Well what you did to me in the last chapter wa- (Mouth stuffed with chocolates)**

**TIW234: Enjoy and Review! (Thank you to Pitta for the idea of Palutena cooking)**

**Easter,**

I strolled through Cloud-Mart, doing groceries with Viridi. So far we got the eggs, milk, celery, tomatoes, eggplant (Ugh…), carrots, lemons, and cheese for the meal Palutena is cooking for the party she's throwing.

"What do we still have on the list?" Viridi scanned the paper quickly, she showed me the list and pointed at the word "Ham".

"… Well, at least there will be vegetarian dishes at the party." Sighed the goddess of nature herself.

"Now go get the ham Pit, while I go use the little goddess' room." She ran off and left me alone in the aisles.

"Hm… Now where is the ham is this place." Cloud-Mart was the largest supermarket in Skyworld. The shelves were packed tightly and cardboard eggs were everywhere you look, along with a chocolate bunny in a golden wrapper. All of these fake eggs and chocolates are taunting me evilly, all of them talking in a mocking voice. "You can't eat us. You can't eat us." It was driving me insane.

"Calm down Pit, the voices are just a figment of your mi-" Before I could finish talking to myself in the middle of the store laid a giant chocolate bunny, with a deep mocking voice it repeated those words. "You can't eat me. You can't eat me."

Normally, I wouldn't freak out but I didn't eat anything yet and it's almost noon. I woke up with tons of candy and chocolates near me, but couldn't eat them because Palutena and Viridi dragged me out of my room and cleaned it up before I could eat take a bite. Now everywhere I look, candy is taunting me and teasing me. I started to panic and ran over to the meat section and grabbed the ham.

"Oh, hey Pit! Sorry I took so long, I was looking at some plants… You think that I should get this cactus?" I could barely focus and when I tried to put my hand on Viridi's shoulder, I placed it on the cactus plant she brought instead.

"Argh! Idiot!" She grabbed my hand and plucked all of the thorns out. I faced worse but I always prepare myself for the pain, when it comes when I least expect it… It hurts worse than hell. When she finished, we payed for the items and went back to the temple. Entering Palutena's Temple, we found her dressed up in an apron and with her hair tied up.

"Did the two of you get everything on the list? This is a very large party." I shook my head and Viridi pulled out her red 3DS.

"Yep, got all of them Lady Palutena!" I went over to the fridge and grabbed a tub of ice-cream,

"Now if you excuse me, I have ice-cream to eat." Palutena gave a quick chuckle and began cooking. Viridi on the other hand, was playing her 3DS while I scooped all of the ice-cream into my mouth.

"You know Pit, you are going to freeze what's left of your brain if you keep eating like that." I got a brain-freeze and smiled.

"Aw, you don't have to be so cold." I got an eye roll from Palutena and a groan from Viridi for that.

Aw come on… That was funny, right?" Both of them shook their head,

"Well whatever, I'll go relax in the hot spring… You wanna come?" Viridi looked up from her screen and was giving me a death glare,

"You are asking me to underdress into my bathing outfit and bathe half-naked with you in a hot spring." I nodded, not realizing what I just asked her to do.

"YOU OBLIVIOUS VERMIN! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS IMPLYING?" I shook my head. I could see the steam come out of her ears. I ran away as fast as I can to avoid being murdered by Viridi.

When I finally reached the temple's private hot spring, I took off my tunic and was only in my underwear. I slid into the warm, golden water and sighed.

"Nothing beats a hot spring." I looked over at the pillar behind me and found my secret box containing more ice cream.

"This. Is. The life." I scooped the ice cream out of it's carton and shoved it into my mouth.

_...Meanwhile with the goddesses…_

"Palutena, I am 100% sure that you burnt the ham."

"No I didn't… I gave it a nice black skin, I'm sure Pittoo will like that." Viridi facepalmed and then pointed at the salad.

"Okay then, how come the salad is alive?" Viridi was using her powers as goddess of nature to keep the living vegetables still.

"Okay… I may have messed up but at least Pit can eat it." Viridi's eye twitched. She was getting sick of all of these excuses.

"Just admit you're a bad cook and let me fix the meal!" Viridi put her hands on her small waist and stood up tall.

"I am not a bad cook, I can handle this. Watch!" She turned to the ham and scrape the black skin off. She then proceeded to fix the salad by killing the vegetables but there was one thing wrong...

"Viridi…"

"Yes, oh marvelous goddess of light?" The young (Or at least young-looking) goddess replied sarcastically.

"Where are the vegetables?" Viridi turned to see that the bowl was empty, then she realized.

"… I might've lost focus and let them escape." The two goddesses facepalmed and summoned Skyworld's (And only) guardian angel.

_Back to Pitty-Pat_

I had just slipped into his tunic again when Viridi contacted me, she sounded worried but at the same time calm.

"Pit, Palutena made monster vegetables again and it's your job to stop them." Palutena glared at Viridi as she smirked while saying that.

"Very well, in the name of Lady Palutena and Madam Viridi, I shall stop them!" I grabbed my Wolf Claws and ran into town.

"Madam Viridi, huh… That has a nice tone to it." Palutena rolled her eyes as Viridi thought about the title I gave her. That was when they heard me panicking.

"PALUTENA! VIRIDI! ANYONE?"

"Pit, we're right here… What happened?"

"It's a gi-gi-giant bunny made of vegetables!" Viridi slammed her head against the dining table,

"Are you serious? How big of a baby are you Pit?"

"I forgot to mention, it fires carrots as missiles." Just as I said that the building next to me exploded. That shut Viridi up.

"I'm going to attack it from the back," I dodged the carrots, the worse part was, that after they made contact the carrots come back to life and chase you. I kicked one off of me and charged straight towards the bunny,

"Hope the two of you like steam vegetables for dinner!" I impaled the killer vegetable rabbit and it burned to its death.

"I actually like steam vegetables you know." Viridi pointed out,

"Of course you do." Palutena and I commented back, I collected the steamed vegetables for the dinner and returned back to the temple.

"Good job Pit, you killed the menace and brought back food." Viridi took the vegetables from me and began eating a steamed eggplant.

"So Lady Palutena, what's next?" She smiled,

"The party of course!"

_Hours later…_

"Thank you all for coming to my party, I just want to wish you all a happy Easter and we will begin the search for the divine egg soon." Almost everyone invite cheered and I went around greeting the guests. Magnus, Gaol, Pittoo/Dark Pit, Arlon, Phosphora, Cragalanche, Phyron, and even Dyntos came to celebrate.

"Sup' Pittoo?" My dark counterpart turned around and scowled, I love calling him that.

"Don't call me that, and I'm doing fine… What about you? Did you and Viridi hit it off yet?" I remember Valentines Days when she kissed me on the lips and told me to keep quiet.

"No, not yet at least." I lied rather easily.

"Come on, stop being a wimp Pit-stain." I grinned happily,

"Well stop being emo, Pittoo-ey." He growled and before the two of us could pull weapons out, Palutena and Viridi started the hunt for the divine egg.

"The hunt will begin soon! Here are the rules; no violence or destruction of property, only use weapons to gain ground, and teams are allowed but the person who finds it keeps the egg. Whoever gets the egg gets a wish, whether it's money or power. But you can't wish for multiple wishes." Palutena explained,

"Ready, set, go!" Viridi cheered as everybody franticly look for the egg. I sneaked into the corridor and broke into Palutena's room,

_"This is way too easy… I'll find it in no time." _I searched the drawers, under the bed, even in the restroom but it's not there.

"Hm… Maybe it's outside…" I crawled out of the window in Palutena's room and landed on a bush, I looked around the corner and saw Pittoo. He was searching a bush for the egg, but above him I saw a golden shimmer.

I ran over to Pittoo and got some height off of his back, I snatched the egg and climbed down all in not even five seconds. I ran back into the main hall and held the egg up high,

"We have a winner! Congratz Pit!" Everybody clapped for me, even Pittoo, he was in the doorway clapping but he looked a little disappointed and mad at the same time.

"So… What's your wish Pit?" I kept quiet with my hair covering my eyes, I want to fly by myself… But Pittoo will always be second, I don't want him to simply be my shadow…

"I wish… For Dark Pit's wings to work so that he can fly by himself." Everyone looked shock, and Pittoo looked speechless as his wings gave off a mysterious black glow and doubled in size. Viridi blew on her fingers and smiled,

"Done." I smiled and that was when I realized, Palutena or Viridi could've given me working wings earlier if not for their taunting and teasing personalities.

_Afterwards…_

"So… Thanks." Pittoo and I were exchanging goodbyes,

"No problem, it's the least I can do for you saving my life and helping find that egg." He smiled, he actually smiled!

"See you around!" He flew off with his newly working wings.

"That was a nice thing you did for him," Viridi placed her surprisingly gentle hand on my shoulder,

"It… It wasn't much."

"Yeah right, you wanted to fly more than anything else." I smiled and gave Viridi a quick peck on the cheek.

"I like to see smiles on peoples face more." She grinned and I turned in for the night, laying down on my bed, I imagined the look on Pittoo's face.

"That was the first time he smiled, not a cocky smile or a smirk… But a genuine smile…" I whispered to myself and fell asleep.

**Now some of you might be: "That was so lame" or "What the f*** was that? That was a crappy ending!"… And my reasoning for that is that Pit's personality is a caring type, I might make him act more like his "age" but he still has that caring and loving person inside of him. He will put others first and then him (Divinipedia). Please leave your thoughts on what you liked, how I could improve, and/or what holiday I should do next.**


	3. Mother's Day

**AN: If you are wondering, I am not dead. School gave me hell, especially the EOC. But my summer break started last week. It's just that my sister hogged the computer and when I did have it, I sorta forgot to write (My laptop is pretty old and crappy). But I'm here with an EXTREMELY late Pit's Holidays, and let's hope my 5th Period L.A. teacher taught me anything!**

**TIW234: I do not own Kid Icarus or its characters and all of that crap… I also haven't played KUI in a while.**

**Pit: Well, have a fun time reading!**

**Pit's Holidays,**

**Mother's Day**

[Skyworld]

Pit, to say the least, was stressed out. With Mother's Day coming up, he had to get something for Palutena; who was like a mother to him. Not forgetting Viridi as well or more commonly amongst the humans as: Destructive Mother Nature.

Pit laid down on his bed thinking of the perfect idea.

"Flowers? … No, too cheesy. Chocolates? Viridi might throw a hissy fit about that if it isn't organic cocoa beans or something like that." Pit struggled and struggled, until he remembered a certain author who liked to make him suffer.

"Hey! Author!" He started waving at the ceiling, he was so glad that no one was around him.

** "Yes Pit?"**

"Don't mess with me, you know what I want. In fact… It would be shorter if you just answered right away.

**"But won't the readers get confused?"**

"…"

**"Exactly. My sister and I tried to make breakfast for my mom, but she gets up SUPER EARLY so that kinda failed…"**

Pit frowned, he didn't know anything about cooking. Only about how well they taste.

"Actually… Can't I just get a crappy pre-"

**"Sorry Pit, don't want to talk too long. But we can talk with each other in the series I'm planning after 'Steve's Adventure'."**

"Wait, what?" … And there was a complete silence.

"Well, screw you too!" I gave up on that douchy author. I then had a sudden idea out of absolutely nowhere!

"That's it! I can sculpt the goddesses! I'm a genius!"

**"Ahem?"**

"… Yep, came up with it all by myself." … Invisible slap is invisible.

[After finding all of the supplies...]

"I have to disagree with you Viridi." Palutena and Viridi were in a heated argument of the gods.

"Oh come on! Being a vegetarian is awesome!" Okay, maybe not.

"How will you get your meat?" Viridi cringed at that.

"You need the protein from meat, that's all. You can get protein from peanuts and stuff like that."

"What about calcium, vegans don't eat anything from animals?" At that moment, the author was saved from doing research for something that a normal person should know with Pit pulling a large wagon of paint and another wagon full of flowers.

"Um… Pit? What are you doing?" Palutena was used to his antics but this was new.

"Oh, I'm paint bombing." Viridi turned around and stared at the flowers.

"Can't an angel do community service?" Viridi brighten up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Can I help, Skyworld does need some fixing up after the Chaos Kin attack."

"But most of it is fixed, and knowing Pit he is probably pulling a prank or doing somethings nice for us. Isn't that ri-" Palutena turned to the empty space where Pit used to be. She sighed and the two continued their conversation.

[Somewhere isolated on Skyworld]

"All right, time to begin! You ready-" Dark Pit, who Pit called in to help, glared at his counterpart.

"Call me Pittoo and you die."

"Pi- Choo! Bless me!" Dark Pit face-palmed at Pit's attempt to not say "Pittoo". Pit brought two photos; one of Viridi and one of Palutena.

"Okay, we'll start with the paint on Palutena. You're gonna do the outline of the head, neck, and hair."

"Got it." Dark Pit flew up (For those who don't remember, Dark Pit can now fly by himself again) and pulled out a black paint brush.

"Let's do this!"

The two of them finally finished thanks to the power of teamwork and the painting of Palutena looked A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. It was getting dark though, so they took a break for the night.

"Good work Pittoo." Dark Pit growled and then sighed,

"Good job to you too Pit-stain." Pit frowned and gave him some ice cream. The two of them, not wanting to risk the goddesses asking where they were, slept at the "work site". They woke up the next morning and got to work on Viridi's, which took a lot more work arranging those flowers to her portrait.

"Well, we're done!" Pit and Dark Pit took in the glory of their work. Pit shed a tear while Dark Pit gave a small chuckle.

"I'll go get the goddesses, you guard it." With that, Pit ran off to get his goddesses.

[Later]

"Pit, where are we going exactly?" Viridi and Palutena were blindfolded, even though that was useless due to their all seeing eyes.

"For your Mother's Day present!" When they go there, Pit ripped off the blindfolds and showed the goddesses his and Dark Pit's hard work.

"Oh. My. God." The two of them were speechless. They simply stared at their enlarged portraits. Viridi's portrait was composed completely of flowers while Palutena's was used with bright colored paint.

"Guys… This is just… Wow." Palutena couldn't talk, but she simply hugged the two angels tightly.

"Hey, this was a nice gift." Viridi seemed kind of… Embarrassed. Pit brought her into a hug and she broke out laughing, this was actually a pretty nice and somewhat normal day… Dark Pit said his goodbyes and flew off. Viridi gave a goodbye kiss, leaving the goddess and her angel to walk home together. Like a mother and her child.

**AN: IT FEELS SO GOOD TO WRITE THIS. Ah~ Anyways, leave your reviews of what holidays to do next and tell me what I did good, what did I do better, what can I improve, and my next update will be for Steve's Adventure… I miss writing fan-fictions :)**


	4. Fourth of July

**AN: Going back to play Kid Icarus Uprising… I sucked a little too much to my liking. Chapter 6: Dark Pit, is one of my personal favorite chapters but I had a hard time beating it on Intensity 5.0, I haven't touched my 3DS since March… But anyways, here's another Pit's Holidays and this one will be the Fourth of July… Warning: Viridi rants a lot in this one. Speaking of Viridi… Take it away!**

**Viridi: TheIcarusWriter234 does not own Kid Icarus or its characters. And what do you mean I'll rant a lot?**

**TIW234: One word, Pollution.**

**Viridi: WHAT?!**

**Pit's Holidays,**

**The Fourth of July**

Our favorite angel, was playing Kid Icarus Uprising… AngelLand's favorite game amongst the gods and Skyworld. Viridi, favoring the game as well. Walked in at the wrong time.

"Hey Pi-" Pit was violently tapping the 3DS touchscreen,

"DAMMIT VIRIDI! WHY?!"

"What the hell did I do?" Viridi was a bit sad that Pit was yelling at her. They've been through a lot, not as much as him and Palutena… But the time they spent together meant a lot to her. So Pit getting mad all of the sudden was a little startling.

"Oh, sorry Viridi. I was yelling at Viridi."

"…"

"The one in Kid Icarus Uprising."

"Soooo… You mean me."

"Yes. No! Um… The past you. I'm replaying the Reset Bomb Factory chapter (Chapter 12)." Viridi rose an eyebrow.

"So you're yelling at the me like… 3-4 years ago?" Pit shook his head and there was nothing but awkward silence after that.

"Everyone reading this, forget that line of text about me caring about Pit."

"You care about me? Thanks Viridi!" Viridi was blushing the same shade of red that is her dress. Only to be saved by Palutena's playful and humorous personality.

"Hello lovebirds! Hope I didn't interrupt anything, but I have big news!" Viridi and Pit forgot what just happened and listened to the Goddess of Light.

"So, do you know the United States of America?" Pit, often busy with missions, had only heard of it but was well aware that his games were localized and sold there.

"Barely." Viridi and Palutena then gave Pit a quick lecture about its Revolutionary War, how it stood out from the other countries, culture, MORE WARS, and that stuff.

"Ouch, my head hurts now."

"You've gotten finished in many painful and slow ways… Deal with it." Palutena was getting back on track.

"Well, on July 4th, the day that the U.S. declared their independence from Great Britain. They celebrate it each year by setting off fireworks in memory of the cannons firing during the war or something like that." Viridi stopped her right there.

"Woah woah woah woah… So you are saying that they light FIREWORKS each year on this day?"

"Yes."

"FIREWORKS. The thing that flies up into the air, explodes, harming the environment with its gasses, and then becomes an empty shell which takes forever for it to be cleaned up, thus harming it more?" Palutena gave a sigh and smiled.

"Yes Viridi, fireworks. The things that go BOOM and are legal for normal people to set off." Pit, who was well aware of Viridi's care for the environment, covered his ears for the rant.

"WHY THOSE FILTHY HUMANS! I TOLD YOU, THEY DESTROY AND DESTROY THE ENVIRONMENT! DO YOU THINK THAT THEY CARE? EACH YEAR THE SKIES BECOME DARKER AND DARKER AND ENTIRE SPECIES ARE GOING EXTINCT! …" Palutena, who was highly regretting telling Viridi. Wanted to bring Pit and Viridi along to a firework festival, in hindsight. She should've seen this coming.

"Pit? Can you hear me?" Viridi was still ranting and the young (And by young, I mean like 70 year old. But as far as canon goes, he's older than 25) angel, had an idea. Breaking the fourth wall (Sigh…), Pit started to communicate with th-

"Okay, I'm done complaining about those vile humans."

"Wow, you work fast." The author simply face-palmed.

**"I'm the author, I control this ENTIRE story, only limited by the website's rules. I can make you and Viridi make out right now."**

"… Can you?" With his charming smile and eyes, Pit somewhat charmed the writer.

**"Later, now get back on track."**

"Aye aye!" The goddesses could only take in what Pit was doing. They cannot hear, or communicate with the author of the story.

"Huh, so that's what it feels like to be a human around Pit."

"Pit looks really dumb; its cute but sad." With the end of humanity as we know it due to the fact that the two goddesses agreed on something. The plot train kept moving on.

"Ignoring all of that… How would the two of you like to come to a firework festival with me? It would be a nice break from everything."

"Break? Viridi is going to go all environmentalist terrorist on everything." The two turned to see the Goddess of Nature planning her next attack on the humans.

"Yep, start up the Reset Bomb factories again. We're going 'Viridi's Wrath' on the U.S.A. Why? BECAUSE OF POLLUTION!" Palutena pulled Viridi away from everything for a private talk. Leaving Pit and the Author to chat.

"Viridi's Wrath? Seriously, that was some pretty bad self-promotion… I also hated the ending."

**"1, shameless self-promotion isn't bad, it IS my fan-fiction. 2, although the ending was kinda iffy on my part, I must admit that it was a pretty good fanfic."**

"It sucked, I would never do that! Even if I was in love with Viridi… There wasn't even any Piridi in it so that sudden change seemed rushed." And then, all hell broke loose as the Three-Headed Hewdraw came out of nowhere and took off with Pit.

**"Bye bye Pit, and don't worry guys. He'll be fine, I just gave him Beam Claws and I need him safe for this fan-fiction."**

[In the kitchen]

Palutena and Viridi were arguing over the festival, Viridi felt like she needed to stop it but Palutena says otherwise.

"Viridi, I will not let you Reset Bomb them. Remember the council with the gods? They forbid you from _nuking _them."

"I'm not nuking them. I'm creating new life and eco-systems with my bombs."

"By killing off other species? Great job Mother Nature, you now have hypocrite on your long list of titles." Viridi shrugged it off,

"So what? You can't say anything to stop me."

"Pit would really enjoy this, he's been waiting for a moment to make a move on you. _Thank you author for adding slight Piridi._" A bright blush entered her face, Viridi does cherish her time with Pit and Palutena… Their relationship was climbing up quickly…

"_Dammit TheIcarusWriter234, you've given me and found my weakness." _Viridi faced Palutena and sighed.

"Fine, for you and Pit… But only if you help me clean up afterwards." The Goddess of Light smiled and held out her hand, grasping it tightly, they shook each other's hands.

"Speaking of Pit, where is he?" With that said, they heard a crash and found Pit outside on top of a dead Hewdraw, groaning in pain.

"Pit! Are you okay? Let me check your wounds…" Pit, who was still trying to process what happened. Found himself on top of the Hewdraw with Viridi and Palutena tending to his wounds.

"And… There you go! Good as new." Pit put his hand on Viridi's shoulder.

"Tell me doc… How much longer do I have to live?" After a bitch-slap and followed by a kiss, he got a straight answer.

"Don't worry, you had a broken arm but we healed it. Go rest in a hot spring to finish the healing process." Pit shook his head and got up, he dragged his feet to the temple's hot spring and promptly jumped in. Letting the power of the hot spring heal him.

**"You know Pit, Viridi sort of mentioned this but… Hot spring water looks like-"**

"Don't you dare finish it! It is only this shade of yellow because of the light!"

**"But when the Aurum attacked I believe they used **_**blue**_** lights for their ship."**

"… Please skip ahead."

[1 second la-

"MORE THAN THAT!"

[Much later on the surface]

"Pit, look at that! Can we please go on it?" Pit, Palutena, and Viridi were at the festival so they decided to explore it. Palutena left Pit and Viridi alone so they can spend quality time while she goes and meet up with the others at the festival: Dark Pit, Phosphora, Arlon, Cragalanche (Who won all of the strength games), Magnus, and Gaol.

"No offense, but you're acting like a little girl… From all of the video games and anime I've watched, I think I know what I mean." Viridi wanted to go on a boat ride, with Pit rowing the boat along the canal.

"So what if I am? I just want our date to be memorable." The word that frightens Pit was "Date", he had never been on on and dating sims didn't help.

"_WHERE ARE THE GODDAMNED CHOICES?_" Pit gave a goofy grin and got on a boat.

"M'lady, would you like to ride a boat with me?"

"I would, thank you Pit." Viridi got into the boat with him and Pit began rowing.

"Pit, you can rest." Viridi pulled out a plant and turned it into a Force of Nature so that it can row the boat for them.

"Thanks Viridi, you can be really nice sometimes!"

"Sh-shut up, it was nothing." Pit noticed how cute Viridi was when she was shy and showing the kind side of the tsundere,

"Please, I just want to thank you. You're very kind… I just can't believe we used to be enemies." Viridi picked herself up,

"Yeah, I really love spending time with you…"

"Oh really?"

"… I love you, you big idiot."

"I love you too."

[With the spies]

"My little Pit was growing up… I remember when he saved me from Medusa in the first game." Dark Pit and Palutena were spying on their date, the two were too into each other to notice. The Kid Icarus characters are at the top of the clock tower to celebrate the fireworks.

"Speaking of first game, there are a ton of endings to it. In one, Pit grew up and you kissed him. Looks like Viridi has rivalry." Palutena had a slight blush on her face and Dark Pit had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Whatever, Pit and Viridi are really hitting it off."

"Well the author is making it going well." Dark Pit did have a point, Pit and the HAMAZING author have occasional banters and due to his control over this story the date is going along quite well.

"Oh yeah, STOP BOOSTING YOUR GODDAMNED EGO! It's getting really annoying. _Wait, CRAP!_" And with that, Dark Pit fell off the clock tower and went through a series of pain that landed him in the firework display, he was stuck… They were about to go off.

"OKAY, I'M SORRY." Dark Pit eventually got his way out though, and made it back up the clock tower.

"Ouch, that was quite a beating you took." Palutena fixed up the dark angel while everyone else was preparing for the fireworks.

"Come on! Let's start!"

"Sir Magnus has made a point, it would be quite romantic for Master Pit and Mistress Viridi if they went off soon."

"I feel glad for her, getting to date and having such a cutie to herself."

"Shh! It's starting!"

[With the Piridi]

The two stared at the fireworks as they flew up and exploded, creating a beautiful and colorful display for the couple.

"To be honest, I would love these if they didn't pollute the environment." Pit came up with an idea and pulled out a Celestral Firework, one that he would use to celebrate Lady Palutena. He used it and it flew up to explode in a multicolored fashion. He turned to Viridi and grinned,

"Environmental friendly and beautiful, just like you."

"You are such a cheesy dork."

"But you love me right?" Viridi sighed at her boyfriend's question, it stung her a bit.

"Yes I do you big doofus." The tension between them was rising, Pit had to make a move.

"Viridi…"

"Yes Pit?"

"I've already said this but… I love you!" He pulled Viridi into a deep kiss, not the ones they usually use as goodbye, but a kiss used for no other reason than love. She was surprised but eventually got used to it. The only reason they stopped was because Pit needed air. The two of them had the exact same answer to that.

"… That. Was. Awesome."

"So… You want to go again?" Pit's face lit up,

"Can we?"

[On the top floor of the clock tower]

The moment that Palutena announced that Pit and Viridi kissed, everyone celebrated with joy.

"Way to go Angelface!"

"Woo! Haha, looks like Pit-stain had the guts to do it after all!"

"I hope the Mistress and Master Pit have a great date."

"Aw… Just a kiss?" Phosphora seemed slightly disappointed, but it could be she is just teasing them.

[Later…]

After they all met up to eat dinner, all of the males went to congratulate Pit and the same for the females and Viridi. After everyone ate, they said their goodbyes.

"That was a nice date, hope we can go on another one soon."

"I promise, we will." Viridi gave Pit a goodbye kiss and she left with her commanders. Leaving Pit and Palutena to go home themselves.

"Pit, we need to talk."

"What is it Lady Palutena?" She looked kind of nervous.

"Um… Just try to control yourself when you're with Viridi." Blushes remained in Palutena's Temple for the rest of the night.

**AN: What did I say about Viridi and Pit… **_**She will only be a minor romantic interest **_**or something like that. Well, to be completely honest. I have the attention span of a goldfish (How the hell did I get A's in all of my classes… ) and forgot that. I write what feels natural and "go with the flow", so romantic tension is needed. If you want to know, I plan on completing Steve's Adventure by the end of the summer while Pit's Holidays will keep going on but will eventually end soon. SUMMER TIME WRITING POWERS ACTIVATE!**


	5. Halloween Party

**AN: Okay, before you guys get pissed at me I have an invalid excuse… I stopped writing in the middle of summer because I went out more often and I was getting used to going back to school (which took me 3 months apparently)… So I hope you guys forgive me and I shall say this now… I will be stopping **_**Steve's Adventure**_** for now. Focusing on one Fanfic is fairly easy…**

**TIW234: Wow that was long…**

**Pit: TheIcarusWriter234 does not own the Kid Icarus franchise or its characters.**

_Pit's Holidays,_

_Halloween_

[Palutena's Temple]

"Lady Palutenaaa…. How much longerrr?" Pit moaned as he sat in the kitchen chair. He was waiting for Palutena to finish his costume for the party Viridi was hosting at the Nature Sanctuary.

"Not much longer if you stopped whining. I'm the Goddess of Light, not the Goddess of Sewing."

"Why can't you just get the Centurions to help?"

"Have you seen their handwork? How can I trust those lazy Centurions if they can't handle an arrow correctly?"

"But… I taught them… Pff." Pit started to mutter a bit, but his eyes brighten up as Palutena finally finished his costume.

"Come on Pit. Try it on!" Pit took the costume and rushed into his room. When he came out, he had a smug look on his face.

"I. Am. AN EGGPLANT WIZARD! Behold my purple might!" Robe and all, Pit came out wearing a blue robe with golden lining. A red scarf wrapped around his shoulder to the waist going over the front flaps of his costume. He wields a scepter with an eggplant hanging from it.

"Dashing," Palutena giggled.

"Though… Lady Palutena; what will you be going as?" She pondered a bit and shrugged.

"We Gods and Goddesses often go as something related to our domain. Maybe I'll go as a lighthouse or something." Palutena went to change and as she was, her portal thing emitted a voice.

"Hello? Hello?" Pit went to respond.

"Hey Viridi, what's up?"

"There you are, tell Palutena to hurry up. She needs to do her half of the deal." Viridi explained the long and complicated story of their agreement. That Viridi will host the party this time if Palutena did most of the work.

"Okay."

"Great, now hurry up Pitty-Pat." Viridi hung up and Palutena came out of her room looking like a Lighthouse.

"Wow Palutena. You were pretty _bright_ deciding to go as a lighthouse."

"… Pit. Just no. If Viridi heard that, she'd probably kick your butt." Phosphora floated in casually and started her usual flirting.

"Helloo Pit~! You look super cute." Pit gave a forced smile,

"Um… You do know that Viridi and I are sort-of dating… Right?" She fondled his scarf a bit.

"Possibly… Your chariot awaits." The three of them climbed onto the chariot.

"Phos! Lux! HYA!" The two rushed off to Viridi's Temple.

[Viridi's Temple]

Palutena and Pit both got off of the Chariot. They walked into the plant infested temple and were greeted by the sight of the costumes she had her higher officers wear:

Arlon looked like an old fashion general, Phosphora didn't change yet, Cragalanche was dressed like a house, Dark Pit (As some of you might heard: SSB4 claims that Dark Pit joined the Forces of Natures after the events of Uprising) looked like the Phantom of the Opera , and Viridi was nowhere to be found.

"Ah! Master Pit has arrived, or should I say General Pit?"

"Thank you Arlon. I guess I do deserve that role. I mean; Palutena calls me a Commanding Officer but I guess that you could call me that." Pit smiled quite arrogantly,

"Pff…" Palutena and Dark Pit both rolled their eyes. Pit looked around a bit.

"I haven't seen Viridi yet, have you seen her?" Pit leaned on the wall next to a suspicious looking cherry blossom… Pit kicked the tree only to have a hand grab his shoulder from behind.

"BOO! That's what you get for hurting nature." Viridi was not dressed as a tree, but instead in a very formal dress. Pit let out a girly shriek, he did a quick 180 and pointed his eggplant scepter at Viridi.

"Oh, hi Viridi." The sound of stifled laughing filled the room, only for Pit to lower his scepter and give a sarcastic laugh.

"Hi Pit, and if I could say. You and Palutena look extremely stupid."

"What are you supposed to be then?"

"No one really. A formal dress is all a good goddess needs for Halloween." Palutena muttered something and turned to Dark Pit.

"How's life as an officer here?"

"Not so bad. I could personally do worse." Palutena raised her eyebrow,

"I could have Pit as my commander." The two smiled at the joke, Palutena looked up to see if the two were done talking.

"It's sort of cute to see them like that."

"Yeah, but it's super annoying… Some nights, I hear Viridi-." Dark Pit was cut off as Viridi called Palutena to finish the planning.

"So Pittoo. How's life in the Forces of Nature?"

"Personally, everything is great except our diet. She forced me to turn into a vegetarian and that kind of stuff." Pit looked at the eggplant on his scepter.

"So you would eat this?" Pit waved it in front of his face.

"Dumbass, I said I was forced to be one."

"So… Yes?"

"Please shut up." Pit pouted at the response and watched as some visitors came in. They were mainly saytrs and centaurs. Viridi and Palutena walked up to the stage and they called for every one's attention.

"Thank you all for coming to the Halloween party we are throwing. We officially start the party and we wish everyone to have a good time." Everyone cheered and the elegant music started.

"Hey Pit. I dare you to go and pretend to be an actual Eggplant Wizard. There's ice cream for you if you do it." Pit nodded enthusiastically.

"Deal. Prepare that ice cream." Pit cleared his throat and got some of his spells out.

"Hey, lighthouse, are you okay?" Viridi looked at Palutena with a rather calm look.

"Yeah… I just feel like Pit is doing something stupid right now." Viridi shrugged and took a sip from the fruit punch she prepared herself. Only to be hit with the remains of a firework.

"What the… Dammit Pit!" She stormed off into the crowd to find a Pit in the crowd of people firing off fireworks and whacking people with his scepter.

"POOF! You're an eggplant. "

"Pit, you are so dead!" Pit froze and turned around to find a mildly pissed-off Viridi. He whacked Viridi with his scepter.

"POOF! You're an eggplant." He ran off only for Viridi to hold up her own scepter.

"YOU LITTLE…!" She granted him the power of flight, but took full control of his path. She flung Pit into the air and whirled him around like a toy. He was now back on the ground, in front of Viridi and a little dazed.

"Anything to say? You immature brat?"

"Eggplants can't use magic, cause that would be cheating." Viridi whacked Pit in the arm.

"POOF! You're a goddamned eggplant."

"Eggplants can't do that either."

"What are you? An expert on eggplants? I'm the Goddess of Nature, I MADE eggplants."

"Eggplants can't talk either." Viridi slapped Pit in the face.

"Be nice for the rest of the party and you get a cookie."

"And a kiss?"

"Don't push it." Viridi dragged Pit and herself to Palutena, who was having a nice time chatting up the saytrs.

"Pit, stay here. You have one job. Can you do that? If you do, you earn the kiss."

"Okay." Pit looked a little sad, but cheered up once Dark Pit brought the ice cream he promised.

"I'm a man of my word." Dark Pit shoved the tub of ice cream into his hands.

"YAY!" Pit cheered and went to find a spoon.

The rest of the party went by quiet slowly. He saw some unique costumes, but nothing special really happened as Pit ate his ice cream. It seemed like forever, but the guests finally cleared out.

"I'm proud of you Pit, you actually listened to me for once."

"Thanks Viridi… I guess." Viridi handed Pit a cookie and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Here's your reward, you really didn't deserve it though." Pit pouted a bit and walked outside to the Chariot.

"There you are Pit." Palutena the Lighthouse was waiting in the chariot alongside a cabby Phosphora speaking in a 1930's accent."

"Hey there cutie. So where to?" Palutena groaned,

"Please hurry up, she's been talking like this for the past 15 minutes."

"Palutena's Temple please." Pit climbed into the cart.

"Hold on." WEEEE!" They blasted off into the night sky.

"Lady Palutena, can I go trick or treating?" Pit was quite excited by the idea of getting more candy.

"Um… Sure Pit. Just let us get back to the temple first."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Don't mention it, wait. How come you didn't ask me earlier?"

"Because I was messing around as an Eggplant Wizard. POOF!" Palutena let out a small giggle.

"You're so cute sometimes Pit."

"Pff… Can't you see my manly features?" Pit flexed his arms and attempted to show off his muscles.

"My hero." Palutena replied sarcastically, and so. The two went home continuing their bantering as usually.

**-End Chapter-**


End file.
